Zeta Vortex: Riho, Sister of Mine Enemy
by LA Knight
Summary: Hiei finds himself attracted to a young youkai whore with strange connections, both to his past and to his enemies, and a mysterious nature that calls to him. Relegated to the Zeta Vortex of Abandoned Fics


The Sister of Mine Enemy

Chapter one: Hiei & Riho (introduction)

Hiei sighed and shifted slightly, trying not to wake the woman beside him. Her pale skin was cool against his hot, hard body, her slender form soft in his arms. He was getting rather attached to her, he thought to himself. She _was_ pretty, the prettiest whore in Makai1, it was said, and the most expensive. But he was rather fond of her. So he was willing to pay for her company.

He nuzzled her beautiful, copper curls, breathing deeply of her sweet smell. Cobalt blue eyes opened wide, slightly glazed, then cleared. A soft smile played across the girl's ivory face when she met Hiei's eyes. She gave a tiny, kitten yawn, and brushed her messy bangs from her face. "Why do you stay?"

"Is it an issue?" The youkai2 arched an eyebrow at her, but she just sighed, shook her head, and went back to sleep, smiling. Silly, silly girl. He enjoyed watching her sleep, she looked beautiful, lying there so peaceful. Rubbing his neck, which was just a little sore, he stepped out of bed and hopped into the shower. Riho, still feigning sleep, smiled wider and licked her lips, savoring his taste. She snuggled against him pillow, surrounded by his delicious scent.

"He was there again, huh? The one you like? He paid for you again." Trusting, loving brown eyes stared up at the youkai prostitute. She nodded, smiling dreamily. "You know, the bosses would pay for you, too." She frowned and shook her head.

"It'd be too awkward, working for them all, having to see them everyday. Besides, he's better. _Much_ better." Her little brother shook his head and sighed. His sister was slightly too picky in her choice of customers sometimes. But, hey, it paid the bills. Still, he was curious.

"Why is he so special?"

"Skill."

"Skill?"

"Skill is everything, sweetheart. Trust me, I know. Manners are nice, too." _And he's warm. That's a bonus. And he tastes so... alive.... _ "Anyway, sweet, it's bedtime, so come on, pajamas." When her little brother snuggled under the covers of his big bed, he looked up at her and smiled.

"Story."

"Oh? Which one?" She stroked his cheek, and the three star tattoos, with gentle fingers. She glanced at the window, saw the very beginning of dawn. She had an hour before the daylight would start taking its toll.

"The vampire princess."

"Alright. Once upon a time, there was a girl, who was very beautiful and very smart and very strong and fast. She had eyes as blue as sapphires, and hair like molten copper. The one thing the girl loved to do in all the world was play in the sun. And one day, the vampire king Duzell saw the girl walking on the beach, and fell madly in love with her. But Duzell was a vampire, trapped in the world of night, and the girl was a young youkai maiden whose soul was that of sunshine and daylight. He could not bring her into his world of darkness. So he merely gazed on her from afar, his soul watching over her during the day, his own dark eyes watching over her in the night.

"But even after centuries of this, he still yearned for her, desperately wanted her to know and love him. He loved her more than anything in the world. And there was nothing he could do for it.

"One day, the girl fell ill, deathly ill, and she would have died if no cure could be found. So Duzell, fearing for the life of his own dear beloved youkai, came to her and transformed her into a vampire like himself. She was his then, bound to him forever. She owed him her life, and called him her friend. Centuries after her turning, she finally fell in love with him, caring for him just as deeply as he cared for her. And so, they will live together, happily ever after, forever and ever, into eternal night. The end."

"But, Riho. They didn't really live happily ever after, did they? No one does anymore. What happened to ruin it?" The sister of the boy looked deeply saddened for a moment as she stared at the coming dawn. Why did her little brother have to be so cynical, so disbelieving of happy endings?

"The lord Duzell, the vampire king, was killed in the final battle against Phelios, the human king, when Duzell tried to conquer the four worlds for his bride, the human girl he loved so much, to give to her as a gift. He left the girl all alone to face the endless centuries."

"What was the girl's name, Riho?" She glanced down at her little brother, smiled wistfully. The child thought she looked about to cry.

"I wish someone knew, sweetheart. I really do. Goodnight." She kissed his forehead and turned out the light in his room. She glanced at the window in the hallway, saw the dawn coming fast, and raced through the house, to the basement, down the stairs, through the door of the secret chamber, and into the dark, damp room. She slipped between the black satin sheets of the bed in her resting space, sighed. She felt hot tears coursing down her cheeks. "Oh," she whispered, "Duzell… my Duzell… Shido... I miss you so much."

"Riho…" Hiei whispered in his sleep, "Riho… oh, gods, woman!" In his dream, Hiei was again the vampire king. And in his arms, Riho lay, her head on his chest, locked in his passionate embrace. He was sheathed between her thighs, moaning, loving her so sweetly. "Riho, my love…" In the steamy dream world, the girl in his arms whispered, "Duzell… don't ever stop, my beloved Duzell…." The fire demon/vampire king murmured in her ear, "Never, never... gods! I love you, Riho." And with those beautiful words of devotion, his fangs sank deep into the satin soft flesh of her throat, marking her, making her his again.

Hiei awoke with a start. The sun was sinking behind the rocky peak known as Vampire Mountain. "What the bloody hell was _that_?!" That was the millionth time he'd dreamed he was the ancient vampire king Duzell, and the millionth time he'd dreamed such erotic things about the youkai whore, Riho Matsunaga. He could still feel her tight body around his throbbing cock, taste her sweet blood on his tongue.

He felt a strange craving, a hunger that was sexual but not, a hunger from deep in his soul. This hunger, and the uncontrollable desire coursing through his body, meant he was going to be seeing her soon. He checked his pockets. Money wasn't a problem, thankfully. He didn't have time to rob and kill someone if he wanted to live through this need.

Riho sat before the mirror in her room, brushing her hair. It was dusk, the sun setting behind the mountains. The light flooding through the window shone on her hair, making it gleam like molten copper. The silver brush went through her silken curls with ease, leaving them untangled and shiny. She wore a red shirt that tied shut and a black wraparound skirt. Her blue eyes were bright with the delightful feeling brushing her hair gave her. It just felt good, for no real reason.

The door opened behind her and shut without a sound. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. It was him. Her heart gave a little jump.

"Riho." His voice was husky, strained. She looked up from the fistful of hair to the mirror and realized he was trembling. His desire was obvious. His eyes were shining with hunger for her. Her own hungers rose sharply. She felt her fangs sprout over her eyeteeth.

"Hiei." She set the brush on the vanity and turned just as his lips met hers. The kiss was harsh and demanding, even dominating, as the fire demon lifted her up and set her on the vanity. He continued to kiss her even as he untied her shirt and the tie that held her skirt closed. He couldn't stop kissing her, it was so sweet. She wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing against his aggressive maleness. A spike of heat shot from between her legs all through her body. His hands were gentle as they massaged her breasts, and she moaned in pleasure. She cradled his head to her throat as he kissed her sensitive skin, as she trembled in his arms, whimpering. His mouth found hers again, savage, dominating.

_He kisses like Duzell . . . like Shido . . . ._ Her arms went around his neck as she kissed him back, just as fiercely. Hiei palmed the back of her head, pressing her mouth to the side of his neck.

"Do it, Riho, you know I love, do it, baby, come on, do it...." Her delicious fangs pierced his hot, pulsing artery and she drank, long and deep. This time, she didn't only sip, it wasn't the Little Drink, it was the Feast, the Red Fountain, he was delicious, powerful, dark, all his memories passing through her mind, and more memories, more, a man with violet hair and green eyes, a man with white hair and golden eyes... _Shido... Duzell... HIEI!!_

"_Hiei!_" She jumped back, staring in shock. "Hiei, you... you're...."

"I'm what? Riho, what did you see?"

"You... you... oh, gods of blood, death, and darkness, Hiei. Don't you know who you _are_?" She knew. He was Hiei Threyes, Forbidden Child of Koorime, who came to her, as if under compulsion, though he didn't know why. He was Katsuhito Shido, the half-demon, half-vampire that ended the dynasty of the Night Breeds and saved her from becoming the Bride of Magnus Li. He was Duzell Vamiros, the Vampire King that had conquered all but one of the four worlds for her, who had saved her life by making her a vampire, by asking her to be his Bride. Did he remember her? She was about to find out.

**R/R, pretty please! And some pointers, what you wanna see in this story, etc. This is one of the ones where the readers get more say than normal.**

1 Demon World

2 demon


End file.
